


To Love a Monster

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, BATB AU, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood Kink, Breast Worship, Curses, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Hux is Gaston, Kylo is sort of a vampire, Loss of Virginity, Love, Mitaka is Lumiere, Possessive Kylo Ren, Snoke's a douche, Thannison is Cogsworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: The prince was haunted from a young age by a dark presence that whispered in his ears. Manipulating his thoughts against those that loved him. Ben Solo Skywalker fought against the unwanted presence day in and day out.





	1. The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my reylo rewritten story! This is my version of the Beauty and the Beast tale. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I will write an epilogue, so keep your eyes out for that :)

* * *

 

In the dark recesses of a stone castle, a lonely prince spent his days hiding in the library with his face buried in a book.

The prince was haunted from a young age by a dark presence that whispered in his ears. Manipulating his thoughts against those that loved him. Ben Solo Skywalker fought against the unwanted presence day in and day out.

Tragedy struck young Ben only a few months prior when his mother and father fell ill. They were left in their quarters, confined in order to lessen the risk of the infection spreading to their only child.

The prince had a suspicion that the dark presence was behind his parents sudden illness. He had no proof of this assumption, so he watched as his parents withered away in front of his eyes.

It was a solemn day when the royal family lost their King and Queen. The prince kept to himself, isolated from the staff that served the royal family. The King and Queen were laid to rest in the family crypt.

“They loved you very much Ben,” the prince was told.

He was now the only living heir to the Skywalker kingdom. A responsibility he wanted no part in.

So he hid himself away, avoided contact with the outside world. He was alone, yet it was all he had ever truly known.

Ben scanned the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves for the next story for him to get lost in. He heard a sudden loud pounding on the castle door. He huffed in irritation as he made his way to the entrance.

Standing in the moonlight was a decrepit old man. The man's face was horribly scarred. He lifted a bony hand to point at the prince.

“Can you spare a room for an old man, just for the night. I need shelter from this storm.”

Ben had a sense of foreboding when it came to this man. He wasn't going to senselessly put his staff in danger because of a stranger. He denied the man entry into the castle.

“Do you know who I am boy?”

Ben didn't offer the man a response, just glaring into his withered face.

“My name is Theodore Snoke, and you will provide me with a room tonight.”

Ben felt a persuasion sinking into the depths of his brain, an all too familiar sensation. The dark presence, it was _this_ man.

“No, no I will not,” he replied.

Snoke clenched his fist tightly as he gritted his teeth.

“So be it. If you will not let me in willingly then I will lay a curse upon you, one that you will surely never be able to break.”

Ben felt his body being transformed, pain like a thousand knives stabbing into his body. He screamed as he felt the sharp pinch of two pointy fangs piercing through his gums. His skin became a sickly pale, his eyes glowing yellow in the night sky.

“What have you done, what have you done to me?”

Snoke chuckled as he replied, “Here in my hand is a beautiful desert flower, you have been transformed into a ruthless monster, one that nobody could ever learn to love. Once the last petal falls, and my prediction is correct that you will never be loved, I will own your soul.”

“And what of my servants?”

“They will be exiled, doomed to spend eternity in this castle. Your soul will be mine… Kylo Ren.”

It was a name befitting for a monster.

Ben held his hands over his face as despair wracked through his body. The old man left with a smirk on his lips, promising to return once the last petal falls.

As the years passed, the prince grew more angry and secluded. He couldn't face his staff and servants. They were scared of his appearance. His wolffish yellow eyes staring daggers through them. He resorted to wearing a mask. At least this way the staff wouldn't see his look of guilt and regret as their bodies shook with fear. He hid himself away in the dark caverns of his castle.

He visited the family crypt situated just below the castle. The overgrown vines served to seal the tomb shut. With an angry swipe of his hand, he pulled the vines from the door and opened it. He walked to the altar that rose above the King and Queen’s final resting place. He sunk to his knees and wept. For who could ever learn to love him, no longer a man but a monster.

***

“Sweet child, you are too good to me,” the voice of Maz Kanata whispered in Rey’s ear.

Rey smiled brightly at her mentor. Maz was the one person in her life that gave the lonely beggar girl the support she needed. When Rey was only a small child, picking leftover scraps of food out of the trash, Maz was there to take her in. She owed this kindly old woman her life.

And now Maz had fallen ill. Maz’s local Cantina was being run by herself and her best friend, Finn. He lived next door to her and Maz. Finn would do anything for the two of them. He was a good man and like a brother to her.

Rey looked down at Maz’s small form curled up in the sheets of her bed. A tightness squeezed at her heart when she looked upon Maz’s face. She masked the pain she was in fairly well, yet when Rey looked into her eyes, she saw the agony she was in.

Rey jumped from Maz’s side and excused herself.

“I'll be back in a little while to check up on you.”

“Go,” Maz replied, “I'll be just fine.”

Rey nodded before disappearing out the door and down the stairs that opened up to the Cantina. Finn was standing behind the bar, setting up for the patrons that would trickle in shortly.

“How is she?” he asked with worry written on his face.

“Not good.”

“You know of the legend Rey, I can make that journey. For you, for Maz.”

She looked at her dear friend. So pure and full of light. She couldn't let him risk his life, not for her. She would never forgive herself if he were to be injured.

“Finn, I couldn't ask that of you. If anyone is going to make that journey, it should be me.”

He sighed and shook his head.

“I don't like that Rey, we don't even know if the legends are true. It's all hearsay. I tell you what? Why don't we go to Poe’s after the dinner rush. We can check in some of his books to see if there is anything of substance.”

Poe ran the used book store in their small town. It was a short walk from the Cantina. Rey agreed to accompany Finn to the bookstore after closing. Perhaps they would find something in one of those books that could potentially help Maz.

***

Rey finished locking up the Cantina as Finn jogged ahead of her. She was just as anxious to get to Poe’s as he was. Before she could catch up to Finn she was cornered by a slim red-headed man with a permanent scowl on his face.

“Armitage,” she said as she shouldered past him.

Armitage Hux grabbed her arm and spun her around.

“Not so fast little scavenger girl. I have a proposition for you.”

Rey’s gut churned with anxiety. Whatever this man was about to propose couldn't be good. Nothing good came from Hux.

“I'm a little busy right now, can it wait?”

“Actually, no it can't. You see, I am very interested in that Cantina. I happen to know that the poor old lady isn't doing too well. She will probably perish at any moment if I'm honest.”

Rey started to object with her blatant disgust with his lack of tact when he interrupted her.

“Hush now, I'm not finished. So I have an offer, one you couldn't possibly refuse. Marry me, and you can keep your Cantina. We could both benefit from this arrangement, don't you think?”

Her mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn't get the words to form in her mouth. Never would she ever, never.

“Aw that's amusing. You're speechless. I'm not going to lie, you certainly have the better end of this deal. I mean, I am rich, handsome, and very powerful. And you, well. You are rather plain. But we can fix that.”

She slapped him hard across the face.

“I would rather die than marry the likes of you.”

She turned on her heel and rushed to Finn’s side. Her friend looked at her worriedly.

“I'm fine, everything’s fine Finn. He's just an ass.”

They walked side-by-side down the dirt path leading up to Poe’s bookstore.

“I don't like that guy, Rey.”

“Nobody does,” she replied.

They continued on in silence until they reached the door to the bookstore. Finn knocked urgently.

Poe opened the door with a smile plastered on his face.

“Buddy,” he said as he pulled Finn in for a hug.

“Hey Poe, Rey and I were hoping to find something in one of your books. We are looking for anything to do with the legend. Do you know anything about it?”

Poe smirked as he replied, “The legend huh? So you've heard about the prince turned monster that lives in the dark castle deep in the woods? Legend says he sold his soul for immortality. Let me see what I have in here.”

He started scanning the shelves for a particular book. When he found it he exclaimed, “Ah, here it is!”

Rey grabbed the book from his hands.

“Where did you get this, Poe?”

“It was the strangest thing; it appeared on my doorstep one morning around five years ago. Anyway, here--have a look.”

She flipped through the pages, yellowed from age. The book wasn't about the legend that seemed to circulate amongst the small town, but about the royal family that once ruled the kingdom. She continued to skim the pages until she reached a point of interest.

“Here, look,” she said as she pointed to a certain passage.

“The cellar beneath the castle's main quarters houses a variety of magical potions to ensure wellness and longevity.”

She looked up into Finn’s eyes. A smile crossed her face.

“I have to do this. I have to go Finn, this is the only way we can save Maz. You know I can't live without her.”

Finn’s face lit up with panic, “No Rey, you can't. What about the legend, the monster? I can't let you do this.”

“I'm doing this with or without your help. I'll leave tomorrow night. Don't try to stop me.”

With that, she left the bookstore in a brisk walk. She had to get back to check on Maz and prepare for her journey the following night.

***

Rey awoke to a harsh pounding on the door outside of the Cantina. She hurriedly dressed and took the stairs two at a time to reach the front door. She looked out the peephole and saw the nervous image of Poe. She threw the door open as she looked at him questioningly.

“What is it? What's happened? Poe, tell me.”

“It's Finn, he's gone. He left for the castle.”

“The idiot is going to get himself killed,” she yelled as she ran back inside, retrieving her hooded green cloak from the closet.

“Poe, please, you have to stay here with Maz. Tell her I'll be fine. I'll bring Finn back.”

“Be safe Rey, take care of yourself. Don't worry about Maz.”

She ran into the crisp autumn air, the chill kissing her cheeks.

“Wait, Rey,” Poe called after her.

She turned to look at her friend.

“Take my horse, he's in the stable across from the shop. BB will keep you safe and get you there faster.”

She hugged him with gratitude.

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

She ran to the stables and found BB in the back stall.

“Come on BB, we have a special mission to go on.”


	2. The Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey continued on further into the room. She saw a glowing orange and pink flower in the corner. As she approached she noticed that many of the petals had fallen off, only a select few remained intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I will update frequently since the story is already finished. But I am planning to write an epilogue that will be exclusive to ao3.

* * *

 

 _This was a terrible idea._ Finn thought as he crept around the castle gates. The castle itself gave off an eerie ambiance. He had spent a few hours studying the floor plans of the castle found in the book Poe had provided. Finn knew where the cellar was located. He just needed to be diligent.

The cellar door was easy enough to find. It was covered with ivy and opened with relative ease. Finn walked quietly down the descending stone steps of the cellar.

The room was dark; it took his eyes a moment to adjust. He traced his hand along the cobbled wall to keep him centered.

His fingers bumped a protrusion on the wall. Upon further inspection he realized it was a lantern. He pulled a match from his pocket and lit the lantern. The cellar was filled with shelves of potions and medicines. Finn took his time looking at the different bottles and reading the descriptions. It would do him no good to grab the wrong potion.

A bottle filled with a glowing green liquid was nestled behind a pile of books on a desk situated in the corner of the room. Finn grabbed it and read the description. _It was true._ This liquid, this potion, this is what would save Maz. He pocketed the potion and turned to move towards the door. As he turned he bumped into a solid body. His eyes slowly rose to look the man, no not a man-- _a monster_ in the face. He wore a mask black as night and a hood draped over his head. The man behind the mask tilted his head to the side with curiosity.

“Well what do we have here,” he asked. The voice deep and garbled through the mask.

Finn drop the lantern causing the light to go out; leaving him in the pitch black room with the monster.

***

The thief had been thrown in a cell in the highest tower of the castle. Kylo Ren paced back and forth in his private quarters, contemplating what to _do_ with the intruder. He could feel the wrath in his chest swirling and begging for release. No one ever dared to trespass; for years he had been left alone to his solitude.

He destroyed his room. Tables thrown against walls, the fabric of his bed ripped to shreds. He was meant to be alone, to suffer for the rest of his life. Now, if he let the intruder go, he would surely tell the villagers of the terrifying monster that took up residence in the castle in the woods. He could not allow that, he would not allow his servants to suffer more than they already have.

He caught his reflection in the shattered mirror that had been destroyed in his rage. The yellow glow of his eyes stared back at him. The eyes of a monster. He quickly donned his mask and made his way towards the cell.

When he entered, the intruder was leaning against the wall with his hand on his forehead trying to staunch the bleeding from his wound. The blood trickled down the man's face between his eyes. Kylo was surprised the man was even conscious after the blow he had dealt him. Now the question was what to do with this individual.

From outside of the cell he heard the rushed whispers of his servants.

“Mitaka, Thannison,” he yelled.

The two men entered nervously.

“What do the two of you think I should do with this trespasser?”

Thannison attempted to hide his annoyance with little effort.

“Sir, why don't you just let him go? He's of little use to us here.”

Mitaka visibly shook where he stood, refusing to meet Kylo's eyes. As Mitaka was opening his mouth to speak they heard a door slam from the castle entrance.

“Go find out what that was,” he replied to the servants. The two men scattered out of the room without a second glance.

Kylo looked over to the man and asked, “Do you have a little friend paying us a visit? Hm? What ever shall I do with the two of you?”

He looked up as he heard a woman's voice yelling. Within minutes, the door to the cell opened and his servants were dragging a small woman in by the arms. She was kicking and thrashing about as she screamed at them to release her. What a fiery little thing, Kylo thought. He was _intrigued_. A sudden wave of jealousy washed over him as he saw the woman's eyes meet the man’s in the corner. Of course, she belonged to him. And how preposterous of him to even indulge the very idea of this woman willingly being _his_. He will always only ever be a monster.

“Finn,” she whispered.

“Rey, why did you come here?” _Finn_ whined. Kylo clenched his fist until the leather of his gloves creaked.

“Shut up, the both of you.”

That's when she finally turned to look at him, at the face of his mask staring down upon her. She reacted just as he imagined, jumping back in shock from the creature in the mask. When she finally composed herself, she held her head up in defiance. In a calm voice she replied.

“Please, let him go. I will stay in his place.”

Kylo smirked behind his mask. “You would offer yourself up, for him?”

“Rey, NO!”

She ignored the pleas from her friend.

“Please, he's my friend and he must go back to help my mentor. She's all I have, that's why he came here. To retrieve the potion that could save her life. Please.”

She grabbed onto his forearms and looked into where she believed his eyes to be. He felt his gruff demeanor begin to melt, ever so slightly.

He didn't take his eyes off of Rey as he said, “Fine, he's permitted to leave but you have to stay. And he's never to come back. I forbid it.”

“No, no, no, Rey, you can't.”

“Take him out,” he told his servants.

Mitaka and Thannison ushered the man out as he screamed the woman's name. Kylo grabbed her arm roughly.

“Follow me.”

She pulled her arm back but followed him quietly. He showed her to a room that would be hers.

“Here is your room, you have free reign of the castle. Make yourself at home. I only ask that you never go to the west wing.”

“What's in the--”

“It doesn't matter,” he snapped. “Just please, never go there.”

“Why aren't you treating me like a prisoner?”

He stopped where he stood, looking over his shoulder as he replied.

“You're my guest.”

He retreated to his quarters, leaving her behind in the dark corridor.

He walked into his room where he finally unleashed the pent up rage. He thrashed about in the room while screaming at the top of his lungs. The family portrait fell from the wall. He grabbed it and ripped the canvas into shreds.

He took off his helmet and threw it against the wall. He thought to himself how careless it had been for him to accept her offer. He should have kept that _traitor_ around and demanded she leave. For now he would pine for her affection, and he would surely only receive her rejection in return. This life with her, it would be one of disappointment.

As he sat at the edge of his bed, drowning in his self loathing, he heard the voices of his servants. Mitaka’s hopeful voice sounded off first.

“What if she's the one, what if she will break the spell?”

Thannison’s skepticism followed.

“Perhaps, only time will tell.”

“We don't have time! The curse with be permanent once the last petal falls.”

The voices disappeared down the hallway. Kylo held his head in shame.

***

The first couple of nights she snuck out to have dinner by herself, but only after the man in the mask retreated to his quarters for the evening. The servants were welcoming and helped her to feel at home in the castle. She became quick friends with Mitaka and Thannison.

They told her of their Master and how he was always a lonely child. She learned that the name he now calls himself is “Kylo Ren” however, that wasn't his birth name. He was born Ben Solo. The men refused to speak further on that topic. They took every opportunity to tell her of his good qualities. She admired their loyalty to him.

The curiosity was eating away at her. What was he hiding? The scavenger inside of her wondered if it was something of value he was keeping hidden away. Every day that passed her curiosity grew until she couldn't avoid it any longer.

She snuck down the silent halls when she knew he was locked away in one of his favorite rooms that she had never ventured into.

She arrived in front of the solid oak door, she turned the knob quietly and snuck inside. The room was a disaster. Tables were overturned, shards of glass scattered across the floor. She saw a family portrait on the ground. Picking it up, she noticed the eyes of the young boy, the prince. They were deep brown and full of kindness and yet they also exhibited a certain loneliness. The rest of the canvas was completely destroyed, but those eyes, they stared into her soul.

Rey continued on further into the room. She saw a glowing orange and pink flower in the corner. As she approached she noticed that many of the petals had fallen off, only a select few remained intact.

She reached out towards the glowing flower; it was so beautiful, so magical, so--

She felt his presence behind her. Goosebumps rose over her flesh as the hair on the back of her neck stood up on end. He was livid, she could feel it. Slowly she turned around to take in his stance. He crowded into her space, pressing her into the wall of the room. His hands on either side of her head against the wall, he leaned over and brushed the side of his helmet against her cheek.

She should be running from him, she certainly shouldn't be heating up from his body pressed against hers. She could feel his anger rolling off of him in waves, yet here he was with a gentle touch. His hand moved from the wall to her neck, she wondered if he could feel the rapid pulse of her heart against his fingers.

His hand continued further down, lightly brushing over her collarbone before he settled it over her breast. She felt her nipples pebble through her blouse at the small touch of his hand.

Rey moaned as he gently massaged her.

“You like this?” he asked as he continued to squeeze her breast.

Against her better judgment she moaned out a “yes.” Something inside her told her that this man wasn't a monster, maybe he wasn't as horrible as the legends had said, maybe he was kind, maybe--

“Ben,” she groaned.

His hand stilled on her.

“If it's Ben you want, then you are sadly mistaken.”

His anger grew even more as he pushed off the wall and grabbed the glass covering to the flower and threw it against the wall causing it to shatter.

“If it's him you want, then leave. Because I'm nothing but a monster, that's all I'll ever be, Rey. Leave. NOW!”

She ran past him and through the castle until she pushed out the front doors. She ran into the woods without a second glance.

She felt a sense of unease as she walked in the dark woods. It felt as if something was out here, watching her. Rey walked briskly, tripping over the roots of trees and vines wrapping around her feet. She tumbled to the ground.

When she turned around to free herself from the vines, she felt a pressure wrap itself around her neck. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes bulged as she clawed at her neck, gasping for breath.

This was how she was going to die--by asphyxiation from some invisible presence. Her vision started to blur and she saw spots. Suddenly the pressure on her neck let up and she collapsed to the ground.

When she looked up, she saw an impossibly tall man with dark wavy hair speaking with no one.

“You don't own me yet, leave now.”

Then she saw his face contort in pain. Something was happening to him, but what? She rushed over and grabbed his face. His eyes were tightly closed. It only took a few minutes for him to stop seizing.

His lips were full and pink. When he let out a breath she noticed two sharp fangs protruding from his mouth. His eyes remained closed, squeezing them tightly.

“Kylo?” she asked.

He breathed heavily, his chest rising and falling.

“Kylo please, open your eyes.”

Finally he relented, opening his eyes and staring straight into hers.

They weren't the brown eyes of the lonely prince, they were the bright yellow of a cursed man.

“You saved me,” she said.

He couldn't respond.

“Thank you for that,” she continued before pressing her lips against his in a chaste kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.... smut ;)


	3. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She closed her eyes and allowed him to take her hands. All she could hear was the soft shuffling of their footsteps on the floor as they walked into a darkened room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut chapter. If you don't mind, leave a comment and let me know how you like this story <3

* * *

 

Rey’s arm was wrapped around his waist as she helped him to walk back to the castle. He leaned into her embrace, his arm draped over her shoulder. Rey was impressively strong for being so tiny. Then again, Kylo thought, it was probably he who was unusually tall.

They arrived inside the castle only a few moments later. She led him over to his study and dropped him into his brown leather chair.

“Kylo, I'll be right back,” she said.

_No, no, don't leave._

He grabbed her wrist and looked at her pleadingly.

“Please stay, don't leave me.”

He looked away, embarrassed at his own weakness.

“I'm not leaving you, I'm just going to get you some soup and some ice for those bruises you are sure to have in the morning.”

He relaxed back into the soft leather chair. His head ached from Snoke’s intrusion. It was very apparent to Kylo that Snoke was getting nervous. Rey's humbleness left Snoke in a panic. It amused Kylo, even if the result was brutal mind torture.

His fingers drummed on the arm chair as he waited with bated breath for Rey to return. He wondered if it could be true, if she could truly be the one to break the spell. She looked at him without fear. The only person who saw him for who he was on the inside, not the monster that he embodied. And she had kissed him. It was a sweet, featherlight brush of her lips against his. That had to mean something. Perhaps it wasn't hopeless.

His thoughts were interrupted when Rey walked in carrying a tray. A steaming bowl of broth sat on top of the tray along with a container filled with ice and a cloth. She handed him the soup.

“Careful, it's hot.”

“Thank you,” he replied.

He took small sips of the broth. It warmed up his insides and soothed his throat. Rey was busy collecting some ice and placing it into the cloth.

He swallowed the rest of the soup and placed the bowl beside him on the table. Rey climbed into his lap and held the cloth to his temple. Her other hand rested on his cheek. She was silent for a moment, taking in the calm look on his face.

“So are you going to tell me what that was back there in the forest?”

_No I'd rather not._

“That presence back there, he's the reason I look the way I do.”

“Is it permanent?”

“It might as well be,” he responded.

“Tell me, I can help. We can find a way to break this curse. Together.”

He sighed deeply. “It is of no concern to you, Rey. Just leave it be.”

She furrowed her brows at him in annoyance.

“Stubborn man,” she snapped.

He narrowed his eyes at her with slight annoyance. Here he was trying to protect her, she needn't worry of such trivial things. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel obligated to love him. And if she did feel obligated, well--that wouldn't break the curse. His soul would surely belong to Snoke.

“Kylo, let's get you to bed. You need to rest.”

She climbed out of his lap and pulled him up.

“I want you to stay with me tonight, Rey. We don't have to do anything. I just want to hold you in my arms. Will you allow me to hold you?”

She considered his proposal. “Yes, that would be fine.”

“Well, you've seen that my room is quite a mess. Let me take you somewhere else. I think you will find it pleasing.”

That piqued her curiosity. She followed behind him eagerly. They climbed the stone steps of the castle until they reached a long hallway. Kylo held her hand as he led her down the corridor. They arrived in front of a solid durasteel door. Kylo was about to turn the knob when he paused, looking over his shoulder at her.

“Close your eyes, Rey.”

She closed her eyes and allowed him to take her hands. All she could hear was the soft shuffling of their footsteps on the floor as they walked into a darkened room.

“Can I open them now, Kylo?”

He released her hands and settled them on her waist.

“Now,” he replied.

***

Rey opened her eyes to take in the room Kylo had brought her to. The room was large and dome shaped. The entire ceiling was glass and the view was absolutely breathtaking. Above her, she could see the stars shimmering in the night sky. So vast and plentiful. There were too many to count. Rey had mentioned in passing that she loved to sit on the hill outside of her home in town to take in the stars. There was something about gazing at the many constellations that gave her peace. And he remembered. He remembered.

The words caught in her throat. How could she even begin to express her gratitude? He looked at her with those golden eyes, he was nervously waiting for her response. She showed him the only way she knew how. Rey grabbed the back of his neck with both hands as she pulled him down to crash her lips with his. She felt him freeze out of shock but then he relaxed and deepened the kiss.

She didn't know what she was doing. Her first kiss had been with him earlier that evening in the forest, and here he was devouring her mouth. She felt the tip of his tongue licking at her bottom lip; nervously she opened her mouth to allow him entrance. His tongue was hot and wet against hers. Her confidence grew as she explored his mouth with her tongue. She could feel the sharp points of his fangs, causing her to break their kiss.

“No, no, don't worry. I won't hurt you. I would never hurt you, Rey.”

Kylo led her over to a dark bed situated in the center of the room. Gently, he pushed her down into the pile of pillows at the head of the bed before climbing on top of her. He kissed from her jawline down to her neck. He paused for a moment, cupping her face in his hand.

“Do you trust me?”

Her heart was pounding, but it wasn't nervousness this time. It was anticipation.

“Yes,” she replied.

He dipped his head to continue kissing at her neck when she felt a little nip from his sharp teeth. Then she felt a suctioning from his full lips. When he pulled away his mouth was swollen and there were traces of blood on his lips. He swiped his tongue over the droplets of blood.

“You are so lovely,” he told her, “Let me see how lovely you are.”

He began unbuttoning her blouse, taking his time with each button as he exposed more of her skin. Once he got to the bottom of her shirt he hesitated for a moment, setting his golden eyes upon her face with a look that was asking for her permission to continue. She nodded once and smiled.

He pushed himself back on his haunches. His hands ran from her neck to the space between her breasts. Kylo took hold of the blouse, one side in each hand, as he slowly opened them to expose her breasts.

“I knew your tits would be beautiful. They are so beautiful, Rey. Will you let me taste them?”

She didn't know how to respond. What did he mean by that?

“Okay,” she said.

He kissed his way down her sternum and between her breasts. He kissed and licked the underside of her left breast while his palm kneaded her right one. Her nipples stiffened from his attention. Kylo looked down at her heaving chest before he licked a long stripe over her left nipple. He took the nipple into his mouth as he sucked languishly. He squeezed her other breast between his thumb and forefinger before plucking at the stiff peak. He was still sucking on her breast, and each pull of his mouth against her caused a tingling between her legs. It was a sensation she had never experienced before.

Kylo pulled off of her breast with a soft pop, he looked at her with hunger in those golden eyes. He wanted to devour her. He licked his lips before he descended down to her other breast, licking around her areola before taking her nipple into his mouth. She felt him bite her, it was such a delicious mix of pleasure and pain. As he sucked her tit into his mouth, he got the added bonus of her blood trickling out from the bite he left.

He cupped the undersides of her breasts as he suckled. When he pulled away this time his mouth was stained red from her blood. There were two puncture wounds around her nipple from his sharp fangs. Kylo wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her up into his lap.

“I love your pretty pink nipples.”

He blew across her skin causing her nipples to harden even further. He took one into his mouth and bit her again, enjoying the taste of her blood as he sucked at her tit.

When he pulled off, he gave her a kiss upon the wounded skin.

“So incredibly beautiful,” he remarked.

Rey rubbed her thighs together. There was an itch she couldn't scratch, a sensation she couldn't explain.

“Would you like me to touch you?” he asked.

“Yes, Kylo.”

His hand moved underneath her long skirt, running up the inside of her thigh until he was cupping her sex. She bucked into his hand out of reflex.

“Have you--have you ever done this before, Rey?”

She didn't want him to stop, she feared he would if he knew the truth. But it was better for her to be honest with him.

“No, no I've never. I want to though, with you.”

The look he gave her could only be described as pure bliss. A wave of possessiveness washed over her as moved his hand into her panties. He slid his fingers up and down her slick folds. “You're mine, you belong to me. I want you to say it.”

“I'm yours.”

“Yes, my love,” he murmured as he slid his finger inside, rubbing a spot inside that made her jolt with pleasure.

“Yes, I'm going to fuck that sweet little pussy of yours. But first, I'm going to taste it.”

Kylo ripped her skirt and panties off of her body leaving her completely nude in front of him. She tried to close her legs out of embarrassment but he caught her thighs in his tight grip, spreading them wide so he could see all of her.

“Lovely, so very lovely.”

He blew on her sex before he licked a stripe up her folds. Her fingers dug into his curls, tugging lightly. He sucked her clit into his mouth and released it with a pop. He licked circles around the nub causing her to buck into his face.

Kylo pulled off just as she felt herself rising to something she couldn't quite explain.

“I'm going to fuck you now, my beautiful princess.”

“I'm no princess,” she replied, looking away from him.

He grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply.

“You are _my_ princess. You are mine.”

He made quick work of removing his clothing.

She watched as his body was revealed to her. Underneath the layers of black clothes was a muscular body with porcelain white skin marred with scars.

He took two fingers and pressed them inside of her.

“I'm going to fuck this sweet little pussy now.”

Her eyes trailed down the expanse of his body to the very imposing erection between his legs. She wondered how it could possibly fit inside her.

Almost as if he knew what she was thinking, he kissed her lips and replied, “Don't worry, I’ll go slow. And if anything is too much, let me know and I'll stop.”

He settled his weight on top of her, leaning on his elbow as he reached down with his other hand to line up his member with her entrance. He moved it up and down her wet slit.

“Ah, so wet already. And all of this is for me?”

“Yes,” she whispered into his shoulder.

He began to push into her body, agonizingly slow and there was a burning sensation from her walls stretching around him. Tears welled up in her eyes at the pinch. He kissed her wet eyes as he gave a harsh thrust, burying him to the hilt inside her.

He waited for her to adjust to the feeling of him inside her. She grabbed his neck and brought his lips down to hers. After kissing him a few times, she told him he could move.

Kylo pulled out and thrust back into her. The pain slowly turn to pleasure. He grabbed her neck as he pushed inside of her, over and over again. She felt that itch inside her rising higher and higher.

His arm glided across her stomach and higher until he reached her breast. He plucked at her nipple in time with his thrusts.

“Come for me, love. I want to feel you come on my dick.”

She wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that, but she felt something inside her climbing.

She felt a fluttering and an intense release; it was like nothing she had ever felt before.

“Oh that's it, that's it, my love.”

He pounded into her relentlessly, chasing his own release she assumed.

His face contorted as he thrust into her once more before spilling his warm seed inside of her.

He pulled out of her and kissed her lips as his hand ran down her side, grabbing her ass on the way. He spread her legs to look down at the mess he made inside of her.

“Oh, so beautiful,” he said.

He gathered the spend that coated her thighs and pushed it back inside of her in a show of possession.

“You belong with me now, I will always take care of you.”

Somehow, those words made her feel more secure than she had ever felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time was just as special, just as beautiful, just as full of his love for her as the first time. Yet, when he visited his wrecked quarters, the petals of the desert flower still fell. Night after night, they still fell. He began to realize, that even though he loves Rey with all of his heart, she must not return those feelings for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut and angst. This is the end of our journey. But I do want to write an epilogue is you guys are interested. <3

* * *

 

Kylo and Rey spent every night making love in the observatory. Some nights, he would let her ride him into the pillows. The image of her above him, with the expanse of the starry night sky above her, surrounded her like a halo. It was a sight to behold, one he held dear to his heart.

Other times he fucked up into her as she wrapped her toned legs around his waist. Every time was just as special, just as beautiful, just as full of his love for her as the first time. Yet, when he visited his wrecked quarters, the petals of the desert flower still fell. Night after night, they still fell. He began to realize, that even though he loves Rey with all of his heart, she must not return those feelings for him.

She seemed happy with him; she was always smiling at him and kissing him as they took walks around the castle grounds.

On this particular day, he walked with her hand in hand in the gardens. Snow covered the ground, as it was the winter solstice. He explained to her how beautiful the gardens would become in spring.

“It's yours, if it would please you,” he told her.

“Thank you, Kylo,” she replied, kissing him on the lips again.

His heart fluttered with the amount of love and affection he felt for her. He would give her the world, if she would ask for it.

He thought long and hard about a gift he could give her that was sure to please her. He remembered an enchanted locket that had once belonged to his mother. It would be the perfect gift. He was sure of it.

He asked Mitaka and Thannison to have the dining room set for him and Rey. He oversaw as the two men set the table and lit the candelabras.

“Everything has to be perfect. I want her to be in awe of _everything_ ,” he told Mitaka.

Thannison politely told him to leave because his presence was making the other servants nervous. Kylo brooded as he left to ready Rey’s present.

In his quarters he admired the locket before placing it in a red jewelry box. He tied a black ribbon around it and put it in his suit pocket.

He ordered one of the maids to pick out a beautiful gown for Rey to wear for the evening. He wanted it to be special for her.

He glanced at the desert flower once more before turning to leave. Only one petal was left on the stem. Tonight would be the last night he would have with Rey. If she didn't love him by the end of the night, then Snoke would win. His soul would no longer belong to himself.

***

Kylo waited patiently in the dining room for his servants to bring Rey for dinner. He sat at the head of the table, tapping his fingers nervously on the wood. The door began to creak as Mitaka opened it up to reveal Rey standing just behind him.

She walked into the light of the dining room and Kylo let out an audible gasp. The gown that was selected for her was gold and the bodice was covered in crystals. The dress flared out at the waist.

“Hello, Kylo,” she said with a smile on her pretty pink lips.

“Come here, my love,” he replied.

She made her way towards the table. Kylo stood and grabbed her around the waist, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. He pulled her down into his lap, holding her close while he still had her. He wanted to savor every moment. For when the last petal fell, he would make sure Rey wasn't around when Snoke arrived to claim Kylo’s soul.

He fed her their dinner. Kylo watched her eyes light up with each small bite of lamb and each crunchy herbed potato. He held up a goblet filled with a rich red wine that stained her lips.

Once they were finished, he carried her in his arms to the observatory. The glittering night sky reflected in her eyes as he slowly undressed her.

This time when he entered her, it was about making love. He took his time with her. Every push and pull of their bodies caused his heart to fill with the love he felt for her. He interlaced their fingers and left soft, sweet kisses to her collarbone and neck.

He cupped her beautiful breasts and laved at her nipples, sucking them between his lips one after the other.

He could feel his cock swelling inside with his impending orgasm. But no, she needs to come first. He needed to feel that delicious flutter around his cock. He grabbed her hips and adjusted his motion to thrust at her g-spot. Each push caused her to whimper and moan.

“I want--I want you to say my name. My real name. Call me Ben. Just this once.”

He felt her pussy tightening around his cock as she hit her peak.

“Ben, oh Ben.”

“I love you Rey, I love you,” he confessed as he came inside her.

“I know, Ben. I know.”

***

“Rey, I have something for you. You have to promise me something before I give it to you.”

She looked into his eyes with a furrow in her brows.

“What is the promise?”

“I will tell you after I give you your gift. Just promise me that you will listen to what I tell you. You must obey, Rey.”

“Alright, Kylo.”

He pulled out the red jewelry box and handed it to her. Rey pulled the black satin ribbon and opened the box. Her eyes widened at the sight of the locket nestled in the box.

She pulled the necklace out by the delicate chain, admiring the ornate design on the front of the locket.

“This is beautiful, Kylo.”

He took the necklace and asked her to hold her hair up so he could clasp it in place. Once it was hooked around her neck, she turned around for him to admire it. He caressed her collarbone lightly as he took in the sight of her.

“Lovely, so very lovely,” he said.

“So what is it that you need to tell me?”

His heart hurt for what he was about to do, but he loved her too much to have her anywhere near him when Snoke was to come for him.

“This locket is enchanted with magic.”

He popped it open, the inside looked like ripples in a pond.

“You can think of whoever you want, and an image of that person and what they are doing in that moment will appear.”

“That is amazing! I will be able to check on Maz, and Finn, and even Poe.”

He broke eye contact with her as he suppressed a sob.

“I'm giving this to you because I am releasing you. You need to leave, go back to your friends and your mentor. Whenever you think of me, you can look into this locket and remember.”

She clutched her chest as she breathed, “I can't--I can't leave you, Kylo. I care for you, I couldn't do that to you. I _won't_ leave you.”

“Rey, you promised me. You have to leave.”

“But why, Kylo? I don't understand,” the tears were rolling down her cheeks now.

He clutched her face in his hands as he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

“Oh my love, I'm doing this for you. For your own safety.”

He kissed her one last time.

“Now please, go. I'm sure your friends miss you.”

She turned from him and ran from the observatory. Kylo made his way back towards his quarters and sunk to his knees in front of the desert flower. Once he was sure she was gone, he crumbled in on himself as he cried.

***

Rey’s eyes had no more tears to shed. They were puffy and swollen from the hours she spent crying on her walk back to the village. She clutched the locket in her hand just over her heart.

She didn't understand why he had sent her away. Rey had begun to care for him, perhaps even love him.

She walked quietly to the Cantina where Maz was sure to be sleeping. On her way, she was grabbed around the waist and thrown against the wall of the Cantina.

“And where have _you_ been, little scavenger girl?”

“I don't see how that is any of your business, _Armitage_ ,” she replied to the sour looking redhead.

“That's too bad,” he remarked. “You see, I've taken it upon myself to personally make sure your precious Maz will be out of the picture.”

“What are you implying?”

“I'm implying, _girl_ , that your mentor’s continued illness is no coincidence. I've had my men poison the elixir you had that friend of yours bring home. She will surely pass soon, and we can say our vows. I'll even let you continue to live in the apartment above the Cantina.”

“You are demented if you think I’d ever marry you.”

Hux sneered at her, “It’s not as if you have any other choice. Nobody else would willingly marry a street rat like you.”

She shoved him against the wall, “You know nothing. There is somebody else, somebody that is kind and loving. Somebody that makes you look like the scum on the bottom of my shoe.”

“So it's true? You've fallen for the monster that lives in the castle? Your little friend Finn told us all about the masked creature that took you hostage. And you managed to fall in love with him? How unfortunate for you. I'm going to kill him.”

“No, you can't. Please.”

Hux shoved her against the wall again hitting the back of her head against the stone. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

She quickly ran to Finn’s home to tell him what happened. She begged him to take Poe with him to bring Maz to the castle. She borrowed Poe’s horse to get to the castle faster. She had to get there to warn Kylo. Rey couldn't lose him.

***

The splatter of the rain hitting the side of the castle soothed Kylo through his mourning. Rey would be better off in the village, living a happy life amongst her friends. He waited in the dark corner of his quarters, watching the desert flower intently for the last petal to fall. Snoke would surely be on his way soon.

A knock of the door roused him from his thoughts. Mitaka and Thannison walked inside cautiously.

Thannison was the first to speak, “Where is the girl?”

“I released her.”

“But surely she was the one,” Mitaka replied.

“It's over now, I will make sure you and the other servants have everything you need. Now, if you don't mind. I’d like a moment alone.”

“Of course, sir,” they said in unison.

The doors to his quarters closed and once again he was alone. He held his hands over his face as his heart shattered.

***

Kylo was so lost in his thoughts of self loathing that he didn’t hear the the sounds and shouts from an approaching crowd. The gates to his castle rattled when the crowd attempted to break in.

He walked out onto the balcony in time to see a redheaded man jumping over the top of the gate. The man carried a dagger in his hand. Kylo’s yellow eyes made contact with the man’s green ones.

“So you are the monster that the scavenger fell in love with.”

Could it be true? Never mind that, who was this man and what did he want from him?

“My name is Armitage Hux, and _that_ girl is to be my betrothed. You see now why I must kill you, I can’t let the _monster_ she loves live in the off chance that she may leave me for the likes of you.”

Kylo felt a swirl of possessiveness in his stomach. Rey wasn’t anybody’s property. She certainly didn’t belong to this man.

“Rey would never marry you, she is far too smart to settle for a bottom dweller,” he chided Hux.

The redhead began scaling the wall of the castle. Kylo was ready. He wouldn’t go down without a fight. When the man pulled himself up onto the balcony, Kylo grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall. The dagger he was holding fell to the ground.

The gagging noises coming from Hux’s lips made Kylo obnoxiously happy. He lifted the man off his feet and held him over the side of the balcony.

“This is where you will die,” Kylo told him.

“STOP!”

Kylo halted where he stood. The sound of Rey’s voice quivered as he looked at her. She was soaked to the bone from the storm.

“Rey,” he said. “You came back.’’

He pulled Hux back over the ledge and deposited his body on the floor of the balcony. Rey rushed over to him and kissed him deeply.

Suddenly, Kylo felt a sting in his back. He threw his arm out knocking Hux off balance sending the man toppling over the edge of the balcony.

“Kylo, no,’’ he heard Rey say.

He reached around to touch his back where it was pulsing in pain. The dagger clattered to the floor along with a trail of his blood.

“No, no, I can’t lose you, Kylo.’’

He clutched her cheek. His beautiful Rey, she had come back for him. She cared for him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the shadowy figure of Snoke. The creature threw out his hand in an attempt to stun Rey with lightning from his fingertips. Kylo spun them around and took the hit.

The pain was unbearable. Writhing, struggling, red hot pain like he had never felt before. He collapsed to the ground, feeling the slick wet cement underneath his cheek as he hit the ground. He wondered if this was how he was to die, though if Snoke would not win, it would be worth it.

He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Snoke’s body disappearing into a hazy fog. Snoke was screaming in agony. It seemed with Kylo’s own death, Snoke could no longer live.

Rey grabbed the fabric of his tunic and looked into his eyes.

“You can’t leave me now, Kylo, you can’t leave me.”

She clutched his face and pressed a kiss on his lips.

He felt his last breath before his eyes closed and his heart stopped beating.

***

Mitaka and Thannison watched as the final petal descended from the stem. They held their heads down and hugged each other in their despair.

***

Rey held onto Kylo’s body as she sobbed. He laid motionless underneath her.

“I didn’t even get to tell you that I love you. I love you, Kylo.” She laid her head on his chest as the tears fell down her face.

A swirl of golden stars surrounded Kylo’s body. Rey jumped out of the way in fear of what was happening. His chest rose and fell in a representation of breathing. He groaned in pain on the floor of the balcony.

She rushed to his side, unable to believe her eyes. His mouth slid open and she realized he no longer had the long protruding fangs. When he opened his eyes to look into hers, she saw the deep brown eyes of a forgotten prince.

“Ben, you came back to me.”

He sat up in mild pain as he attacked her lips with his own.

“You broke the curse, Rey, it was you,’’ he told her.

“Me, how?”

“You fell in love with a monster,’’ he replied.

“You’re no monster Ben, and yes, I do love you.”

He kissed her passionately as the rain poured down on top of them. This young woman loved the man he was on the inside. And now, he would never be alone again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this retelling of my favorite fairytale!


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The silken sheets caressed Rey’s skin as she shifted in the large bed. Her body was wrapped up in Ben’s arms in a steel grip. He pressed kisses into her neck and shoulders. This was always how he woke her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short epilogue

* * *

 

The silken sheets caressed Rey’s skin as she shifted in the large bed. Her body was wrapped up in Ben’s arms in a steel grip. He pressed kisses into her neck and shoulders. This was always how he woke her up.

Rey turned in his arms and grabbed his face, bringing their lips together and nuzzling his nose with her own. She pulled back to look into his dark brown eyes-- she could not get enough of those big brown eyes of his.

His lips moved down her jawline and across her chest, ghosting over her collarbone as he made his way down to her breasts. She loved that he paid special attention to her tits. He always told her how beautiful she is, and how lovely her breasts were. And it always made her cheeks burn with a blush.

He enclosed his lips around her nipple and sucked, causing Rey’s eyes to roll into the back of her head at the sensation. It was like a thread being pulled, jolting pleasure between her thighs. He was so good at this, he knew every inch of her body, every pleasure point. With a slick pop, Ben released her breast and gave her a wicked grin.

He slipped his fingers into her awaiting sex, thrusting them in and out of her with ease.

“So wet for me already,” he said as he pressed a kiss to her sternum. “Are you ready for me Rey, are you ready for my cock?”

“Oh yes, yes, yes,” she moaned.

Ben crawled up her body and lined his erection up to her entrance, teasing her slick folds with the head of his cock. Then he pushed in to the hilt. She would never tire of this, never tire of the feeling of them joined together in the most intimate of ways. She loved him. And he loved her. They were always meant for this.

“Oh my starlight, you feel so good,” he groaned into her neck.

Ben shifted their bodies, lifting her leg over his hips and pushing into her hard at this new angle. It allowed him to go deeper and to hit that delicious spot that made her gasp with pleasure. She felt herself rising, climbing to that release that she craved. Ben slipped a hand between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing swift circles around the nub.

She fell over the edge, clenching and fluttering around his cock. And she felt him as he hardened even further before he filled her with ropes of come.

“Rey, oh Rey,” Ben said as he feathered kisses along her neck. “I love you, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Ben,” she replied as she brushed his dark wavy locks out of his eyes-- those brown eyes, and pressed a kiss to his full lips.

***

Ben held a gathering at the castle to celebrate the spell being broken, and to introduce Rey as his wife. They had gotten married only a few days after his near death. In that time, he had opened his home to her caregiver, Maz, and to her friends, Finn and Poe.

Maz moved into the castle and insisted on helping out with the cooking. Finn and Poe came to visit on occasion but mostly stayed in the village. Ben could tell they missed Rey, but they knew she was being well taken care of.

Today was the day of the gathering. Ben felt anxiety swirl in his stomach, he wanted everything to be perfect, and he wanted everyone to accept him for the man he had become. He wasn’t the same Ben from his childhood, he had changed.

Standing at the top of the stairs, he held his hand out for Rey to take. Together they descended the stairs and joined the group of servants and villagers that had come to see the new Queen on the castle.

Ben stood beside of her and she looked absolutely stunning in her gold gown. Her hair was half down, the top being pulled back into a small bun at the back of her head.

He presented her to the crowd, gazing at her with pride. She was so gorgeous, and she chose him. She loved him. Ben didn’t know how he could be so lucky.

***

They gathering consisted of a feast and dancing. Ben loved holding Rey in his arms as they waltzed around the dance floor. She fit in his arms perfectly, like she was made to be there.

Once the night was over, and all the guests had left for the night, Maz bid them goodnight and departed to her room in the east wing.

Ben took Rey’s hands and pulled her into his chest. She gasped when he scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal style up to the observatory. This had become their room, Rey loved watching the stars through the glass dome ceiling.

He gently laid her on the bed and joined her underneath the covers. Rey’s fingers were threading through his wavy locks, tenderly.

He sighed and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her fingers in his hair. He opened them again and looked over to his wife. She was staring out into the expanse of stars above. Those glittering beacons of light that shone down on them. He loved the way she looked-- with stars in her eyes.

Ben pressed a kiss to her temple. Pulling back to look at her face, her hazel eyes, the slope of her nose, the freckles that adorned her cheeks. His wife, his beautiful wife. His heart swelled with the love he felt for her.

“Thank you for saving me,” he found himself saying, rubbing his thumb along the apple of her cheek. It had turned a beautiful rosy pink from her blush.

Rey cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his lips. When she pulled away she looked deeply into his eyes.

“We saved each other.”

He smiled at her, agreeing. “As lovers do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nori for being a wonderful beta!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!


End file.
